wedding arrangment
by zikkiluver2189
Summary: rikki and zane are getting married will it work out will they be able to share everything even their past read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**At the juice net**

Rikki walked into the café and spotted Emma and Cleo right away she walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys" said Rikki

"Hey so how are the wedding plans going" asked Emma

"Oh god don't remind me well my stepsister is the original bride Zillah everything at home is crazy my dad and her mom are freaking out and I have no idea why" said Rikki

"I can't believe Anna actually agreed to this I mean it's basically an arranged marriage why would your dad even agree to it" said Cleo

"Well that obvious Anna is doing it because Zane is rich dad is doing it because his company was failing and he needed the cash injection" said Rikki

"Well let's hope it goes well we all know how unreliable Anna is" said Emma

"I know" said Rikki

While Rikki was telling them about the craziness going on for the wedding Zane walked in and over to their table

"Hey there how are all the geeks doing" said Zane

"Now Zane is that any way to treat you stepsister-in-law" said Emma

"Shut up Emma anyway Rikki have you talked to Anna today because I can't reach her and no one is answering your home phone" said Zane

"I didn't see her this morning I thought she was with you" said Rikki confused

"no she is not she was suppose to go to the cake tasting with me but she didn't show up and I am not picking a cake myself so you are going to have to go with me and pick the cake" said Zane matter-of-factly

"What no that's your job not mine" said Rikki

"Too bad I'm not going to so are we going to walk out or do I have to carry you" said Zane

"I am not going" said Rikki slowly

"Yes you are plus me can get some brother-sister bonding in" said Zane sweetly "so I say again on your own two feet or over my shoulder either way you are going"

"Fine" said Rikki getting up and walking past him

**Later that day**

"Oh god that was horrible why is there so many flavors" said Rikki

"I have no idea I am just glad that is over with at least with you it went by quickly with Anna I would still be there" said Zane

"True" said Rikki "what can I say I am good with food I can cook it, eat it, and pick it out perfectly"

"You can cook" said Zane surprised at this Rikki just gave him a look that said don't be so surprised

They both walked into her house when they saw her dad and stepmom Jessie looking solemn

"Dad what's going on" asked Rikki walking into the living room with Zane behind her

"Zane what are you doing here" asked terry surprised and ignoring his daughters question

"Just dropping Rikki off where is Anna we brought a slice of the cake to make sure she likes it" said Zane

Both parents were silent and kept exchanging guilty looks Rikki and Zane looked at each other confused

"Dad what's going on" asked Rikki

Terry took a deep and started to speak

"Anna took off"

"What" said Rikki and Zane in unison

"We went to wake her this morning but she wasn't there when I finally talked to her she told me she wouldn't marry Zane she wanted to marry someone who had their own money not living off their fathers" said Jessie point blankly

"Wow Anna really is an airhead" said Rikki everyone turned to look at her surprised

"My daughter is not a airhead you little urchin" said Jessie

"Really so she didn't take off after the cash injection to the company was already made" said Rikki at that everyone was silent

"Zane we need you to understand we didn't plan this but Anna is not coming back" said terry

"What about the money" said Zane mater-of-factly

"Well we would give it back but it was already used" said terry

"Well you think my dad is going to deal with that then you are wrong if you don't hold up your end of the bargain then the deal is off" said Zane

"Wait boy just listen we already spent the money there is nothing I can do" said terry

"My dad will handle it your company will be in worse debt then before but that's not our problem anymore" said Zane

Rikki was just standing by and watching thinking how stupid her dad, Jessie, and Anna were to even make this deal when they knew Anna would probably do something like this Rikki's thought process was interrupted when her dad said

"Wait the deal was you marry a Chadwick girl well Anna is gone but I have another daughter" all a sudden terry just grabbed Rikki to present her to Zane

"What no way" said Rikki

"Rikki it is not your choice its Zane's" said terry Rikki just looked at him disgusted and shocked while Zane just stared in astonishment

"Umm that's true but it will be the same if I agree to marry another unwilling bride" said Zane

"No she may be unwilling but Rikki is not Anna when she is told to do something she will do it. Well only for me it's how she was raised" said terry

"Terry you can't be serious about this the boy wants a beautiful girl not this thing you call a daughter" said Jessie

"Rikki may not be as glamorous as Anna bit in exchange you would get a virgin bride" said Terry hoping he would take the bait

"Hey" said Rikki

"If I choose this and I do mean if your wife is right she can't dress like that" said Zane referring to the rock t-shirt and baggy pants. Witch got him a look from Rikki telling him he was going to pay for this later

"That's ok boy I raised my daughter to adjust" said Terry "she may be a rebel but to her father and whoever she marries she will be obedient."

Everyone waited on pins and needles for Zane's answer Rikki just looked pissed off while her dad and Jessie looked desperate

"Ok" said Zane "I will have to clear it with my dad but he should be fine with it"

"Uh I am not fine with it I don't marry Zane EW" said Rikki

"EW I am not EW" said Zane

"Oh please you are so full of yourself" said Rikki

"Rikki you will marry Zane and you will respect him understood" said Terry sternly

"Understood" said Rikki

"Much better" said Zane as she walked away

She quickly turned around "I said I would do it I didn't say I would like it" said Rikki slamming her bedroom door

**The next day**

"I can't believe your dad did that Rikki" said Cleo

"Why did you agree" said Emma

"I don't have a choice Emma if I don't then my family is basically homeless and my dad didn't lie I was raised to be obedient to two people a father and husband now it's in ground in my brain" said Rikki angrily

"That suck so you have never told your dad no" said Cleo surprised

"No" said Rikki awkwardly

"Wow that's surprising I never would have guessed that" said Emma

"Shut up" said Rikki

"Maybe it's time you did" said Cleo

"I know but I can't" said Rikki sadly

"I can't believe Zane agreed I mean he is what six months older then you. Your both only 18 about to start college why would he want a wife now" said Emma

"I don't know according to Anna he wants a big family and doesn't want to wait he doesn't believe in love so when his dad approached him with it he agreed and now I guess he doesn't care as long as he gets his incubator" said Rikki

"Do you even want kids" asked Cleo

" A few but I wanted to wait till I was older more mature and secure" said Rikki

"Well you will be secure Zane is rich so you will be to" said Emma

"That's not the point Emma" said Rikki

"Well no use complaining about it now it's going to happen and I am guessing soon" said Emma

"When is it happening" asked Cleo

"They decided not to change anything the only thing I get to choose is my dress size" said Rikki

"Eww you don't have any say in your wedding" said Emma

"Nope" said Rikki " and I have to get a makeover so I look like Zane's suitable bride not only for the wedding but after that too"

"Seriously" said Cleo

"Yup" said Rikki "I have to go"

"Well bye call us if anything else major happens" said Emma

"What gets more major then her being forced to marry Zane" said Cleo

"Um yea I think that's as bad as it gets" said Emma

"Remind me of that when I am screaming in a delivery room" said Rikki

Emma and Cleo laughed as she hung up.

Rikki walked out into her living room where Zane and the others were waiting.

"ok well the wedding is in less than a week so you have to get fitted for the dress and talk about all the other girly preparations for a wedding after that I will have a personal shopper take you to get more suitable clothes we won't have time for much else so I will show you the apartment when we get back" said Zane

"Back from where" asked Rikki confused

"The honeymoon" said Zane

"Whoa honeymoon no one said anything about a honeymoon" said Rikki

"Its obvious one comes after a wedding" said Zane

"This is crazy just how soon do you plan on getting me pregnant" asked Rikki once they were alone

"As soon as we can I guess maybe it will happen on the honeymoon" said Zane smiling seductively

"Wait you expect sex" said Rikki

"Duh this will be a real marriage" said Zane

"No way said Rikki we can do the doctor office thing and you can find your…..your…..entertainment elsewhere" said Rikki

"Oh no that wasn't the deal Rikki I got your virginity in exchange for your sisters beauty" said Zane

"Excuse me" said Rikki "I don't know about you Zane but the last time I checked I didn't have a for sale sign anywhere on me" said Rikki angrily

"Rikki this marriage will be real we will try to make it work if the sex sucks then we can talk about other options" said Zane

"Then we might as well talk about them now" said Rikki

"Oh and why is that" said Zane

"Because looking at you I can tell the sex is going to suck and that I will only ever be left unsatisfied" said Rikki smugly

Zane jumped up from the couch and walked towards her "oh really" said Zane

"Defiantly" said Rikki after looking him up and down

Zane grabbed her and smashed his lips to her after a long passionate kiss that surprised them both he said "by the time I am done with you. You will be begging for me"

"Only in your dreams" said Rikki pulling away from him

Zane watched her walk away knowing she would defiantly be in his dreams tonight but it wouldn't be long before he could have her in his bed and she would enjoy it he make sure of that they would both enjoy it. He smiled to himself and headed home

a/n ok new story tell me what you think I know weird but I decided to realy change the story line they are still mermaid and Lewis Ash and Zane are the only one's who know Zane and Rikki never dated I will try to move it forward slowly but it will go fast at first at least until they are married then it will move slower ok any ideas feel free to leave it in a reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Rikki walked into the dress shop with Emma and Cleo behind her. They were about to get fitted for the dresses and see them for the first time. Rikki hoped the dress wasn't completely sluty but knowing Anna it probably was. Once they were at the register they were met by a petite brunette she was pretty and well into her 30's she wore a pink v-neck top with beading at the neck and tight jeans.

"you must be Rikki" said Jessica

"yes I am" replied Rikki

"right this way my assistants will take your friends to be fitted for their bridesmaid dresses" said Jessica leading Rikki to a fitting room when they entered the room Rikki was surprised to see the beautiful ball gown hanging up

"is this the dress" asked Rikki surprised it was completely white sweetheart strapless. It was fitted up to the hips and then flared out into a full ball gown with overlapping skirts and a chapel train.

"yes" replied Jessica

"its beautiful" said Rikki reaching up to feel the dress she looked at the back it wasn't a zip up but it had the white ribbon that went all the way through and tied at the bottom of the back

"so are you and your sister very different in sizes" asked Jessica

"um I don't think so probably just a couple sizes in the waist" said Rikki

"ok well let's get you in it and see what we have to do" said Jessica

Ten minutes later Rikki was in the dress holding up while Jessica did the tie

"well not what I expected it seems to be a little loose we will have to bring it in for you. My goodness girl why do you hide that figure beneath such unflattering clothes" said Jessica

"oh I don't know I guess I'm just not into the whole fashion thing" said Rikki slightly blushing

"well you should get into it boys would fall over themselves for you in fact at your wedding everyman will be thinking why not me" said Jessica

"thanks" said Rikki

Rikki walked out and saw Emma and Cleo in the worst bridesmaid dresses on the planet they were the worst color of pink and the most awful design. Floor length they tied at the neck and flared out making it look like they were wearing paper sacks rather then designer dresses Rikki just had to laugh and the looks on their faces were priceless.

"its not funny" said Emma between gritted teeth

"oh come on guys all you have to do is have them taken in" said Rikki

"actually Anna's bridesmaid's were smaller than us these dresses are suppose to look like this" said Cleo horrified

"seriously" said Rikki surprised

"yea" said Emma and Cleo in unison

"ok don't freak we will have them taken in its not too late for that but is it too late to change the color" said Rikki looking to Jessica

"um no actually this dress comes in a variety of colors so all we have to do is get their measurements and pick a color today" said Jessica

"um well pink has already been worked in maybe just a better shade of it" said Rikki Emma and Cleo were so relieved that Rikki wasn't going to force them to wear such hideous dresses they looked at her closely for the first time sense she came out

"Rikki you look amazing that dress is perfect for you" said Emma

"I know right it is exactly like what I would pick for myself I have no idea why Anna picked it. Its so not like her" said Rikki looking into the mirror thinking about how she would do her hair and make-up.

"me either I bet her mom forced her" said Cleo

"yea that's probably it we all know if Anna actually picked it would have a split from the hip to the cleavage" said Emma they all laughed knowing the truth behind that statement

"ok Rikki lets gets your measurements so you can get out of here and the dresses will be ready on your wedding day" said Jessica ushering her back to the changing room

The rest of the day was spent with the personal shopper trying on clothes Rikki got so irritated with it she almost burned her Emma and Cleo had to hold her back Rikki oblique on the clothes and shoes but refused to let anyone else do her make-up and hair deciding to do it herself the personal shopper let her. She was totally surprised that it was all perfect. Everyone thought she just didn't know how but seriously just because she didn't want to pretty herself up just to impress people didn't mean she didn't know how, after what seemed like days but was really only 3 hours the girls all went their separate ways Emma and Cleo went home and Rikki went home where Zane would be waiting to approve or disapprove of her new look.

**At Rikki's**

Rikki walked into her house amazed at all the shopping bags everywhere. She saw Zane peeking into one obviously not noticing she was there. She rolled her eyes and walked over making her appearance known by the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor he looked up at her then back at the bag before doing a quick double take.

"wow" said Zane she was wearing a red v-neck halter top with fitted jeans and red strappy 4 inch sandals her make-up was done perfectly and her curly sun blonde hair was let down loose around her face.

"well am I up to standard" asked Rikki doing a little twirl

Zane just looked her up and down not knowing what to say if he had known all of that was under all her baggy clothes he would have not only chosen her as his bride but probably tried to hit on her a long time ago.

"you look great" said Zane once he could speak again

"ok so what next anything left on the wedding agenda" asked Rikki

"um no everything is pretty much set" said Zane

"you'll like the apartment you can change things if you like as long as you check with me first" said Zane

"ok Zane now we will be married in 6 days so I just want to get a few things straight. Not everything my dad said is true,,," Rikki gets cut off

"let me guess you're not a virgin I thought that was too good to be true I mean 18 and still and virgin please" said Zane

"no I am a virgin. And I do believe we should respect our parents and obey them but if you think there is any chance in hell of me obeying you. Then you need to get your head checked" said Rikki

"oh really" said Zane

"definitely I will respect you as my husband as long as you deserve it and if you ask me something reasonable I will consider doing it. If you demand something I will slap you" said Rikki bluntly

Zane looked at her he knew the obedient part was too good to be true but this was Rikki he has known her sense he was 15 she is anything but obedient.

"ok I can deal with that but that doesn't change the fact that I do want to try and have a normal marriage so we will go on a honeymoon" said Zane

"yea whatever fine" said Rikki knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind on that one

"but I was kidding about getting you pregnant so fast I do want us to get to know each other somewhat before having a baby" said Zane

Rikki looked at him a little confused she wasn't expecting that Anna told her he wanted kids but she nodded her head in understanding I mean you don't want to be complete stranger raising a child

"ok but when do you want to start trying" asked Rikki

"once we know more about each other and maybe be friends a little then well we won't try but we won't not try either" said Zane

"Zane we can never be friends we are both to stubborn for that" said Rikki

"maybe guess we will have to just wait and see" said Zane getting up and walking to the door

"I will see you at the wedding" said Zane "can't wait till the honey moon"

"hmm don't hold your breath…on second thought do" yelled Rikki after him with a sweet as pie smile when he looked back at her

"you'll see Rikki Chadwick. You will see" said Zane as he closed the door

**a/n: I know I haven't updated in a while and its not that long sorry but here it is hope u like it please review and tell me what you think or if u have any ideas for the story let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki sat around a table with Emma and Cleo talking. They were surrounded by girls it was the night before the wedding and they were having a bachelorette party. everyone was dancing and laughing all around them Rikki Emma and Cleo were completely wasted.

"tomorrows the big day" said Cleo in a sing-song voice

"don't remind me" said Rikki

"oh come on Rikki it won't be that bad" said Emma

"how do you know that" asked Rikki

"I don't but I do know Zane will not give you that hard a time he wants this to work" said Emma

"so you guys know what we should do" said Cleo leaning in

"what" asked Rikki and Emma in unison?

"well there are a lot of girls here we should do a little research for Rikki" said Cleo

"research" asked Rikki in confusion

"yea someone in here is bound to have slept with him at least once" said Cleo

"Cleo just wants to know if he is bad in bed" laughed Emma

"I do not I am just looking out for my bf" said Cleo innocently

"well Cleo if you want to know so bad why don't we just call him" said Rikki pulling out her cell phone drunkenly

"Rikki that is a bad idea you're wasted and not thinking straight" said Emma but she was smiling like an idiot

"who cares we all want to know" said Cleo she leaned in closer so her ear was next to the phone Rikki had to her ear Emma slid over as close as she could get

"you are so going to regret this tomorrow" said Emma Cleo shushed her

Zane was at his own bachelor party but was not getting drunk he did not want to have a hangover during the wedding that would be hell. He was talking to some friends when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket when he saw her name flash across the screen he excused himself and walked outside where it was quiet to answer.

"miss me already" asked Zane he heard giggling in the background

"hello" said Zane

"hey whatcha doin" asked Rikki

"oh god are you drunk" asked Zane again all he heard was giggling

"maybe" said Rikki

"maybe huh Rikki the wedding is tomorrow you are going to regret that hangover at the reception" replied Zane but he couldn't help but laugh he has never heard her giggle before it was cute

"whatever we wanted to ask you a question" said Rikki

"ok this should be interesting shoot" said Zane

"ok Zane…" she gets interrupted

"wait who's we" asked Zane

"me Emma and Cleo duh" said Rikki like it should be obvious

"ok now back to our question and don't lie because we have a room full of girls and can find out" said Rikki he heard more giggling in the background but Rikki shushed them he was getting a little skeptical but was starting to like the idea of drunken dialing

"alright I won't lie ask the question" said Zane

"Zane are you bad in bed" asked Rikki he heard Emma and Cleo laughing hysterically while he almost choked on his drink once he could breathe again

"what" said Zane?

"I said are…." Rikki gets cut off

"I know what you said why are you asking that" said Zane there was no doubt in his mind now she was wasted and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning

"because she wanted to know" said Emma in a duh voice

"just forget it Rikki you'll find out tomorrow and then you can tell us" said Cleo

Zane was listening to the back and forth between them he couldn't believe they were all so drunk this was defiantly going to be fun to hold over them. Zane was smiling but then what Cleo said made his smile drop

"I bet he is bad in bed that's why he won't answer the question" said Cleo they all started giggling again

"I'm so sorry Rikki" said Cleo again

"hey" yelled Zane

"Zane your still there" yelled Rikki  
"yea I'm still here and I am not bad in bed" said Zane angrily

"we will just see about that" Cleo sang-song as she and Emma got up to go dance with the others. Zane heard their laughs fade until there was only Rikki he made a promise to himself to get those two tomorrow.

"you still there" asked Zane

"uh-huh" said Rikki

"so what are you doing besides talking about me over there" asked Zane mockingly Rikki giggled again

"we weren't technically talking about you" said Rikki

"oh yea so you were just talking about nails and hair and my being bad in bed just popped up." Replied Zane

"no Cleo brought that up she wanted to ask all the girls at the party" said Rikki

"are you kidding me" said Zane

"nope but me and Emma decided to call you" said Rikki

Zane was about to reply but was cut off by Rikki talking to the others at the party

"hey Jessica watch where your aiming that pillow and Amy where did your shirt go" yelled Rikki over the music then it sounded like everyone in the room was giggling

"uh Rikki what exactly is going on over there" asked Zane

"everything" said Rikki

"like what strippers" asked Zane

"of course not" said Rikki

"good because…" Zane was cut off

"the strippers left like 20 minutes ago silly" said Rikki

"what" said Zane "who the hell ordered strippers"

"I don't know they just showed up they were really hot though" said Rikki

Zane couldn't believe his ears here he was having probably one of the first ever tame bachelor parties and his bride-to-be was staring at strippers, having a pillow fight, and some chick is walking around topless shouldn't this be the other way around.

"Zane" Rikki sing-songed

"yea" asked Zane

"what are you doing" asked Rikki

"how drunk are you right now" asked Zane crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall

"I don't know" said Rikki

"well how much have you had to drink" asked Zane

"a lot" said Rikki

"Rikki if you don't stop soon you are going to be dying at the wedding tomorrow" said Zane "what else did you do"

"I guess you will never know…hang on just a sec" said Rikki he could hear people talking but couldn't tell what was going on he heard clicking like heels and beeping like a camera and a lot of girls giggling but he didn't know what was going on until his phoned beeped he pulled it away from his ear to look his eyes widened at all the pictures Cleo sent him there were two of her Rikki and Emma together the rest were just of Rikki in various poses all through the party.

"hello Zane are you still there" asked Rikki

"yea what exactly was that for" asked Zane

"what was what for" asked Rikki

"the pictures" said Zane

"what pictures" asked Rikki confused

"the pictures you just sent me from Cleo's phone" said Zane

"although I have to say I like the outfit" all the girls at the party were wearing lingerie. He only saw Emma Cleo and Rikki's but didn't notice the other two Rikki was wearing a mock wedding dress it had cut out sides and a low v-neck was completely white with a flare out skirt that didn't even reach her mid thigh

"Zane what are you talking about" yelled Rikki

"come on you know what I am talking about" said Zane

Zane had to hold the phone away from his ear when she screamed Cleo's name

"what is it" asked Cleo innocently

"what did you do" asked Rikki

"nothing" said Cleo

"don't lie give me your phone" said Rikki

"no" said Cleo

"oh god Cleo you sent him the pictures" said Rikki she sounded like she was going to pass out

"what did you think they were for" asked Cleo

"you said just for fun…please tell me you didn't send all of them" said Rikki

Zane thought about that for a second and went through them again making sure he didn't miss anything

"no I left the one with the stripper out" said Cleo

"that's it" yelled Rikki

"yup I sent all the others" said Cleo laughing

"I'm going to kill you" yelled Rikki

Zane could here running and yelling and giggling until the phone cut off. he had to laugh himself he was definitely going to save the pics and show all three of them at the reception tomorrow it was going to be absolutely hilarious to see the looks on their faces. He shook his head pocketed his phone and went back to his own party.

**The next day**

Rikki woke up slowly to a phone ringing everyone was on the floor including her. She grabbed her phone that was ringing and answered it.

"hello" she said groggily

"good morning sunshine" he said

"Zane" said Rikki confused she looked at her caller id to confirm

"yea so how's that hangover" asked Zane

"oh god I have no recollection of half the night" said Rikki

"well I don't know everything only from the things you said and I heard from your little drunk phone call" said Zane with a laugh

"what oh god what did I say" asked Rikki

"well it all started with you Cleo and Emma asking me if I was bad in bed" laughed Zane Rikki groaned

"no way you're lying" said Rikki

"no I'm not just wait till I see you at the reception I will show you all my new screensavers" said Zane he was joking but she didn't know that

"I sent pictures" asked Rikki confused and praying that they weren't bad

"well Cleo sent them" said Zane

"oh god what are they of" said Rikki

"you will have to wait and see" said Zane they were both about to hang up when Zane said "by the way I love the outfit"

Rikki looked down at herself and groaned even louder before realizing what he said "oh god Zane you better delete whatever it is you have" but all she heard was a laugh and then nothing. Rikki fell back onto her pillow when Cleo woke up she grabbed her pillow and smacked her with it.

"hey what was that for" asked Cleo

"you sent Zane pictures of me wearing this" said Rikki gesturing to herself

"I would not do that" said Cleo

"let me see your phone" said Rikki Cleo handed her phone over they both started open mouthed at the pictures that were sent

"I guess I would do that" said Cleo

Rikki smacked her with the pillow again Emma walked over and grabbed the pillow

"Rikki we have to be at the church in two hours lets go" said Emma Rikki and Cleo scrambled up Emma and Rikki went to grab all her things while Cleo went to wake up all the girls on the floor. They were at the church with ten minutes to spare. The hair dresser and make-up artist were their waiting to get started. Rikki sat down so they could start but she couldn't stop thinking about what Zane said would he really use the photos as screensavers god she hoped not they really racy. She knew what she would do later tonight she would wait for him to fall asleep and delete them. With a plan in mind she sat back to get ready for the day ahead.

**A/N: ok I wanted to put something before the wedding but didn't know what to put sorry if it's stupid but the wedding will be next chap any ideas about the wedding or honeymoon tell me now before its to late review please**


	4. Chapter 4

Rikki was standing in front of the mirror in her dress. He make up was done perfectly and her hair straightened then curled more softly her veil was a white sparkly headband. She took a deep breathe trying to calm her nerves when Emma walked up to her with a jewler box. 

"This is a wedding present fron Zane" said Emma handing her the box Rikki was confused for a moment

"It's your something new" said Cleo

They started taking out all the wedding tradition stuff something old was a pair of diamond earings that belonged to her grandmother, something borrowed was a bracelet from Cleo, something blue was a her garder, she opened the box from zane for the something new every gasped at the beauty of the diamond  
necklace inside. It was a triangle of diamonds. Rikki heard the music start to play and waited while Emma and Cleo walked down the aisle before her. Her dad appeared at her side and she was mixed with a feeling of resentment and nerves. The wedding march sounded. She was amazed at how beautiful everything was white, pink, and a few red rose petal covered the aisle her eyes met Zane and she had to admit he looked drop dead handsome in a tux she smiled seeing all the girls looking her with envy. Her dad handed her over to Zane she felt so nervous she was afraid she might pass out until Zane rubbed his thumbs across her fingers in a soothing manner that calmed her nerves.  
She took one more deep breathe as they said their vows. 

I, Zane Bennet, take you, Rikki Chadwick, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. 

I, Rikki Chadwhick, take you, Zane Bennet, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest 

Zane leaned forward putting his hand under her chin to lift her face to his and kissed her Rikki put her hands around his neck falling into the sweet tenderness of his kiss the pulled apart to everyone standing and clapping 

"i present to you Mr. And Mrs. Zane Bennet" said the priest  
They walked past all their friends and family to the reception 

"Now please join us as they share in their first dance as husband and wife" 

Zane led Rikki onto the dance floor as truly madly deeply by cascada played. 

"So how are you are liking the wedding" asked Zane 

"I feel like a fake" said Rikki

"What why" asked Zane 

"Because we just stood before a priest and god and lied promising to love and cherish don't gte me wrong it's not like i have never lied but this just makes me feel dirty" said rikki 

"Hey come on sure we are not in love but we can do all the rest. We both went into this with our eyes open Rikki" said Zane 

" thats easy for you to say you weren't sold to the highest bidder" said Rikki bitterly

"Your dad di not sell you" said Zane seeing the look she gave him and thinking for a minute "ok maybe he did a little"  
Rikki laughed softly as they kept swaying to the music 

"We can make this work" said Zane lifting her chin to kiss her lips again she respounded quikly. When he slid his tounge across hers asking for entance she opened them for him when he finalu pulled away 

"What was that for" asked rikki a little breathlessly

"I just wanted to taste you again" said zane  
Zane smiled when she blushed hotly and looked down he lifted her chin and kissed her again.

" so I have been thinking" said Zane

"Uh oh" said rikki

"No I mean it" said zane 

"Ok what" asked rikki nervously

"I understand that you must be nervous about what is happening later so I just wanted to say that if your not ready then I can wait a little longer till we get a chance to know each other more" said zane 

"That's sweet zane thanks" said rikki

He smiled down at her lowering his head and kissing her again

"But I have to say I will try to suduce you later I'm just telling you. That you can say no" said zane rikki laughed softly but not long before his lips were on hers again 

"And...I...would...like...to say...I..just...might...let you" said rikki breathlessly between kisses. It was while longer before they noticed that three songs had gone by without them noticing and when you look me in the eyes by the jonas brothers was playing 

Zane leaned forward and wispered everything he wanted to do to her later in her ear. 

"Zane" said rikki breathlessly turning a bright red waiting for their wedding night with a mix of nervousness and excitement. They kissed more passionatly hearing the sound around them as if they were far away when they were interupted by her father 

"I think its time for the father daughter dance now" said Terry 

Zane handed rikki over to her father and walked off to wait with his friends. Ten minutes later when they were back together he noticed she looked realy annoyed and angry.

"Hey are you ok" asked zane once they were off alone 

"I am fine" said rikki

"No your not what's up" asked zane 

Rikki looked at him and grabbed his hand leading him off to one of the empty rooms to talk privately  
Zane waited for her to speak untill he couldn't stand the silence and her pacing anymore 

"Ok hey what's wrong" asked zane 

"My father is an idiot is what's wrong" said rikki

"Ok what happened" asked zane

"I am just so tired of paying for his mistakes" said rikki 

"Rikki what do you mean" asked zane confused 

"Its nothing but I'm pretty sure he thinks us getting married means the bank opens" said rikki angrily 

"What" asked zane 

She turned to him and seeing the confision took a deep breathe to explain 

"He wants me to ask you for more money that the money you already gave him wasn't enough to help the company. Witch I don't even know why he thinks I can do anything where does he get off thinking that I am going to make you fork over any amount of money he wants" finished rikki breathlessly 

"Its ok I will deal with him" said zane

"Don't give him more money zane if you do that he will think he doesn't have to do or worry about anything when there is someone to bail him out he needs to bail himself out of this one" said rikki 

"Are you sure" said zane 

"Yes" said rikki 

"Ok" said zane then he smiled at her bringing her into his arms " we are alone" 

"Don't even think about it anybody can walk in" said rikki 

"That's the fun of it" said zane he was only joking

"Zane you are so bad" said rikki looking around the room making sure it was still empty

"That reminds me do you still have that little outfit you were wearing last night" asked zane her eyes widened that he remembered 

"You better delete those photos" said rikki

"No way" said zane

"I can't believe I did that last night" said rikki covering her face with her hands

"I can't believe you don't have a major hangover" said zane 

Rikki looked at him shaking her head and laughing

"I guess I just got lucky" said rikki her hands falling to her side causing zane to take her full apearance in he has been so focosed on her lips and eyes he didn't notice the dress

"You look gorgeous" said zane moving closer  
"I look ok" said rikki 

"You look amazing" said zane not liking that she wouldn't believe him. He brought her into his arms as he lowered his lips unto hers. They were lost in the kiss when the door burst open rikki jumped back and zane just laughed  
"I found them" yelled nate "we have been looking everywhere for you two its time to cut the cake"  
They walked out with nate rikki thought he hadn't seen anything untill she heard him wisper to zane 

"Save some for the honeymoon" 

"Oh my god" said rikki blushing deeply and covering her face zane came next to her laughing he put his arm around her as they walked back into the reception.

A/N: ok new chapter don't think its going to fast I just have a lot planned for this story so let me know what you think and if you want the wedding night/honeymoon in here or if I should skip right to when they get back from the honeymoon and have flashbacks to stuff that happened reveiw please


End file.
